John Richey (1727-1776)
}} Timeline * 1727 : Estimated year of birth in/near Antrim County, Ireland * 1772-Aug-25 : James and Mary departs from Larne, Ireland * 1772-Sep(?) : Birth of son, Robert Richey (1772-1835) while at sea. * 1772-Oct-18 : James and Mary arrives at Charleston SC - immediately quarantined for Small Box * 1772-Dec(?) : Release from quarantine * 1772-Dec-11 : Issuance of Land Grant by Colonial Governor * 1772-Dec 19-22 : Arrival of other four ships with Rev Martin. * 1773-Jan-16 : Certificate of Land Grant Survey * 1776 : Estimated year of death in/near Laurens County SC Biography Rev Martin's Irish Immigrant Group John Richey and his oldest children came to South Carolina as part of Rev. Martin's five shiploads of about 1200 immigrants from Ireland, circa 1772. John Richey came from Ireland to South Carolina in 1772 on the ship, James and Mary. The Richey family received land grants in Laurens County, S.C. The wife of John Richey is Margaret (last name unknown). In 18th century Ireland, wealthy landlords owned all of the land and charged excessive rents to their tenant farmers and left them in deep poverty. Rev. William Martin saw this and preached against it. He organized his followers into pooling their resources to directly charter a ship to America where free land grants were available. At first response was slow, but after awhile a great many followed his advice. Eventually he organized five charter ships in the 1770s that sailed to the Carolinas. The vast majority of Rev. Martin's followers came from County Antrim, Ireland, but some (and maybe even the Richey's) came from further away. Rev Martin particularly, was a minister in the Reformed Presbyterian Church (Covenanter Sect). Many of his followers were Irish Presbyterians, but of a wide range of sects. Many were not even in the church. (I'm curious about the maker of his monument marker, established in 1942 by Mary Adair, a deceased distant relative of the Richey/Adair/Mangum Clan.) Ship James & Mary The James & Mary was the first of the five ships to come and John Richey and his family were aboard this ship. It docked in in Charleston SC where it was quarantined for several months because of small pox. The Rev Martin arrived a little while later and was able to help everyone get their land grants. Their youngest son Robert Richey (1772-1835 was born in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (circa Sept 1772) on this ship according to Richey Family Tradition. The Richey's received their land grants on the same data as the other travelers in the first ship, the James & Mary. This is one key piece of evidence that matches them to that ship. Information from ship sailings has been confirmed to advertisements placed in Belfast newspapers and arrivals published in 22-Oct-1772 edition of the The South Carolina Gazette and helps us to closely pinpoint the birth of his son Robert at sea. Over 200 settlers traveled on this first ship on a voyage that lasted seven weeks and one day. But because five children died of smallpox during the passage, the entire boatload was quarantined next to a hospital on Sullivan's Island in the Charleston Harbor. After about seven weeks they were released from quarantine (early Dec 1772) and then they had to await the arrival of their leader, Rev Martin, with the other four ships, to petition the governor for land grants. 1772 Charleston Letter John Richey was one of the 37 gentlemen signers to a letter (signed 'John Rickey') dated 21-Oct-1772 and that was published in the Belfast News Letter on 22-Dec-1772. This letter thanked the shipping company and the ship captain for their safe voyage to America (as was customarily done in that day.) This letter is the oldest known document with the Richey surname from this line of the family. This change of spelling to 'John Rickey' may be an inflection of his Irish-Scottish dialect. It also provides an important clue to further research to track down his Scotch-Irish ancestry. South Carolina Land Grants Original expectations about the land grants were apparently unrealistic as people hoped to get easy land adjacent to their friends and relatives. In reality the land available was undeveloped territory located deep inland and fairly isolated. On 6 Jan 1773, it is recorded in the Colonial Council Journal, that the Colonial Governor issued the order to prepare warrants of survey to the vast majority of the James and Mary immigrants. The Richey family is included towards the end of this list. The head of a family was granted 100 acres for himself, and then additional 50 acres for his wife and each dependent child. In many cases, adult children, claimed a 100 acre grant in their own name. 11 Dec 1772 is the date of preparation of the land warrants for their group, but the warrants were held pending arrival of the Rev. Martin and not authorized until the hearing on 6 Jan 1773 with him present. * John Richey, Sr - 250 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 121, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, northeast side Reyburns Creek, on branch called Reynolds Branch, bordered by William O'Daniel and vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Jan 1773. * Mary Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 125, 11 Dec 1772, on branch of Reyburns Creek, called Jones Branch, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. * John Richey, Jr - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, south fork of Reyburns Creek, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Feb 1773. * Eleanor Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, Reyburns Creek, on branch thereof called Daniels Branch, bordered by Benjamin Jones, William Daniel, vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. It is duly noted that a couple, Robert and Margaret Toad, who came with the immigrants on the ship Lord Dunluce, also received a land grant on Reyburns Creek, Adjacent to John Richie. * Margaret Toad - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 362, 6 Jan 1773, Craven Co, eastside Reyburns Creek, on small branch called Reynolds Branch, property bordered by John Richie, Survey Completed 18 Mar 1883. * The names of William Daniel (or O'Daniel) nor Benj. Jones does not appear in any of the immigrant lists. It is duly noted that another John Richey received a 100 acre land grant in a different location with the batch of immigrants that arrived on the Brigatine Free Mason. He appears to be unrelated. Reyburns Creek / Lauren County All of the land grants cited Reyburns Creek in Craven County. Since then that name has transformed into Rabon Creek and the territory subdivided to create Laurens County, South Carolina in 1785 and was named after Henry Laurens, the third president of the Continental Congress. One of nine modern counties of the Colonial Ninety-Six District, Laurens County hosted more "official" (i.e. officially recognized and contemporaneously documented by competent governments) battles than did half of the original colonies. The Battle of Musgrove Mill (19-Aug-1780) was the first time during the American Revolution that regular soldiers of Great Britain were defeated in battle by militia. These battles probably took place after John's death, but during the lifetime of his children. Children of John and Margaret Note: The three older children must have been at least 16 years in order to receive their own 100 acre Laurens County land grants in Jan 1773 from the governors office: * John Richey, Jr (1753-1819) - md Margaret McClure - proved by the will of John Sr, and also John Jrs own will listing his won children. Md Margaret McClure. He had part of the original 1773 South Carolina Land Grants, proving birth prior to 1760. * Mary Richey (1755-) - md Adam Gordon - relationship affirmed by William Richey's 1877 temple baptisms and confirmed by land transfer records. John Sr' will lists her as daughter. She had part of the original 1773 South Carolina Land Grants, proving birth prior to 1760. * Elinor Richey (1760-) - md David McClure - relationship affirmed by William Richey's 1877 temple baptisms and confirmed by land transfer records. John Sr' will lists her as daughter. She had part of the original 1773 South Carolina Land Grants, proving birth prior to 1760. * Martha Richey (1770-) - too young to receive a South Caroline Land grant. Born sometime between 1760-1772. * Robert Richey (1772-1835) - md Rebeccan Belton - Born on the Atlantic Ocean while parents traveled to America. He is listed in John Sr' will of 1776. Research Notes This is the Laurens County Richey Clan. It is NOT the Caldwell Richey Clan of Abbeville - the Caldwell Richeys lived in Abbeville, SC. This John Richey is founder of his own clan in Laurens County, South Carolina. The other immigrant is James Richey who came to American in 1727 and settled near Abbeville and signed all of his records accordingly. A key distinquishing feature for this family is the birth of their youngest son Robert At Sea on the immigrant ship from Ireland circa Aug-Oct 1772. FHL 1961 Research Letter The following is quoted from a 1961 LDS Family History Library research project done regarding John Richey. "Sufficient importance was not attached to the early Temple Baptisms performed by William Richey and others of his family and friends. In brief, he gave his parents as Robert Richey and Rebecca Belton, and his grandparents as John Richey and wife and William Belton and wife. He also perfomred the baptisms for uncles Adam Gordon, David McClure and some of their families, and for uncles John, Jesse, and William Belton. His father Robert is stated to have been born on the ocean while his parents were enroute from Ireland to America about 1770-75... "Using the early Temple baptisms as a basis, we at this time begun the work anew in Laurens Co., S.C. where William stated he was born... The Will of John Richey Again quoting the 1961 LDS Family History Library Letter: We were very pleased to find the will of John Richey in 1776, which had not previously been reported in former searches. The names of some of his children were not readable, as they had been printed at the edge of the page which was bound into the book, but they are probably distinguishable in the original copy, so we will have a check made of that, but in any case the deeds and other material give us the complete family. "John names his daughter Mary, giving her $1.00, which suggests she was married or had otherwise received some consideration; his daughter Eleanor; a son whose name was unreadable, but whom we are sure was John Jr.; and his son Robert, who was at that time under age. Proof that this John is your ancestor is adequate. "In the Name of God, Amen, this Twentyth day of June 1778. JOHN RICHEY of the provice of S. Carolina & District of Ninetysix, being weak of body but of perfect mind & sound memory thanks be into God. Therefore calling to mind the mortality of my body & knowing that it is Appointed for all men once to die, do make & ordain this my last will & Testament. First of all, I give & recommend my soul into the hands of God that gave it & my body I recommend to the Earth to be buried in a Decent & Christian manner at the discretion of my Executors nothing doubting but at the General Resurrection I shall receive the same again by the mighty powe rof God. And as for my worldly Estate wherewith it hath pleased God to bless me with in this life, I give and devise & dispose of the same in the following manner & form, Imprimis that All my Debts and funeral charges by paid. Item - I give & bequeath unto my son, JOHN RICHEY a black mare calle dCats & her increase & two cows & two calves Pink & Brown Heiffers. Item - I give & bequeath unto my daughter, MARY, one Dollar. Item - I give & bequeath unto my daughter, ELLINOR, one Cow & Calf which came from JOHN McHAFFY. Item - I give & bequeath unto my daughter, MARTAH, one Cow & Calf. Item - I give & bequeath unto my dearly & well beloved wife all the Remaining part & residue of my Estate both real and personal, during her life or widowhood to raise & school my son ROBERT & at her marriage or decease the said Estates to go to my son said ROBERT< if at age & if not, to my Executors or Guardians, which he shall choose to keep for him until he arrives at age. I likewise constute my truly * well beloved wife & WILLIAM McDANALD & SAML DUNLAP, my sole executors of this my last will & Testament, disannulling, revoking & discharging all other former wills & Testament, gifts, doweries or bequests, rectifying & confirming this and no other former wills & Testament. Testified & Confirmed by the said JOHN RICHEY to be his last will & Testament pronounced & Declared in the Presence of us. JOHN RICHEY (his mark). Margaret's Land Transfers Again quoting the 1961 LDS Family History Library Letter: These land transfer records are only place so far where we can find the name of John Sr's wife, Margaret Richey, maiden name unknown. "In 1788 Adam Gordon deeds some land â€œwhich had originally been granted to Mary Richey, the said Gordonâ€™s wifeâ€? in 1775. This substantiates the early baptisms and places Adam Gordon as an uncle of William Richey. In 1799 David McClure and Eleanor his wife deed to Robert Richey, part of a tract of land granted to John Williams in 1774 and later conveyed to Margaret Richey by Alexander McNary, and by her conveyed to said Eleanor Richey, now Eleanor McClure. This further substantiates the family record and places David McClure as an uncle of William Richey." "It is difficult to ascertain with accuracy the ages of the children of John and Margaret. It would seem quite unusual for them to have received land grants at a time when they were under age, especially the girls. Mary was not married in 1772, but may have been by 1776, and we know she was by 1788, so her birth may be between 1756-70. Elinor was not married before 1789 but was by 1799, so her birth would be between 1765-80. John Jr. would be the oldest as he had four young children by 1790, so he could be born 1750-56. If the girls were of age when they got the land grants, they would be somewhat older than usual when they married." South Carolina Land Deeds Recorded Again quoting the 1961 LDS Family History Library Letter: "The deed from Margaret Richey, widow to Eleanor is dated 1789, so Eleanor married between 1789 and 1799. We could not locate the deed from Alexander McNary to Margaret Richey, widow in 1785, but the county deeds begin in 1785, and it is likely some of the early ones are not recorded in the county. Margaret the widow seems to be still living at the 1820 census, but this is not she, but the widow of John Jr. who died in 1819. "Now, inasmuch as a number of land grants are mentioned in the deeds reexamined all grants for South Carolina, and the land plats in order to get an exact location. Originally S.C. had three districts, Craven, Berkley and Granville last district blurred in letter copy. No records were kept in these districts and their boundaries were rather undefined. Carteret was added and later changed to Granville. By 1768 new districts were formed and named, including the 96 district, but still no records were kept except at Charleston, which was the seat of government. From this 96 district were formed the counties of Abbeville, Edgefield, Newberry, Pendleton, Greenville, Laurens, Spartanburg, and Union. Deeds, etc. begin to be kept in the counties in 1785. We make this explanation in order that you will understand the land grants. "The Richeys in Laurens Co. owned land on Raeburnâ€™s Creek on Reedy River. This was encompassed in what was early known as Craven Co., but they seem to have owned some land in some of the other districts also. Notice in the land plats that on the 11th of Dec. 1772 land was measured out on Raeburnâ€™s Creek to John Richey, Sr., to Eleanor Richey, to John Richey Jr. and to Mary Richey, all the children of John and Margaret, except Robert, who would have been only a year or two old. There was a James and a John received grants in Granville Co. in 1772 also, but they no doubt relate to some of the other families. "It is difficult to ascertain with accuracy the ages of the children of John and Margaret. It would seem quite unusual for them to have received land grants at a time when they were under age, especially the girls. Mary was not married in 1772, but may have been by 1776, and we know she was by 1788, so her birth may be between 1756-70. Elinor was not married before 1789 but was by 1799, so her birth would be between 1765-80. John Jr. would be the oldest as he had four young children by 1790, so he could be born 1750-56. If the girls were of age when they got the land grants, they would be somewhat older than usual when they married. References * 1966 FHL Research Letter from Frank Smith to Mrs Leo Goates - Full Text> * John Richey * Richey in Laurens County, South Carolina * Scotch-Irish Migration to South Carolina, 1772 by Jean Stephenson (Publ 1971). Chronicle of Rev. William Martin's effort to organize his religious followers to escape poverty in Ireland by sailing to America to get free land. Includes info on ships and land grants made to the new arrivals. * From Ulster to Carolina, The Migration of the Scotch-Irish to Southwestern North Carolina by Blethen and Wood (1998). More info about immigrant ship departures from Ireland to America. * Rev Martins Covenanting Zeal - Biography printed by the Ballymoney Reformed Presbyterian Church in Ireland. * History of Rev Martin and RPC in America - History of Rev Martin and his followers in the Carolinas during the American Revolution. * Peterson/Tabert FamilyTree - Lots of research notes on John Richey/Robert Richey. * Rev William Martin - BoydsRoots.net